Delirious 2 Harm's Story
by Kathryn Rabb
Summary: It’s Harm’s turn to get spotty. If you haven’t read Delirious- Mac’s Story yet, I recommend you do so first.


****

Delirious 2- Harm's Story

By: Kathryn Rabb

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: It's Harm's turn to get spotty. If you haven't read Delirious- Mac's Story yet, I recommend you do so first.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

****

Author Note: Please, oh please, review this! I really want to know what people think. Hate it, love it, whatever. I want to know.

****

November 11, 2001

1406 Zulu

JAG- Courtroom A

Falls Church, Virginia 

Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. was listening intensely as Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie finished questioning her witness- he _always _listened intensely whenever Mac was talking. "Thank you. No further questions for this witness." 

"Commander Rabb? Proceed." Admiral Samuel Morris said.

Harm stood up and got this powerful itch on his leg, he was so tempted to scratch it but he was already standing so he ignored it and thought nothing of it.

"Lieutenant Marsters you said you were asleep at home on the night of October 31?"

"Yes, sir." Lieutenant Marsters replied with a Southern drawl.

"But Ensign Mallons testified you were outside his house toilet papering it. Can you explain this?" At this point the itching was spreading from his leg to his arm. Harm was starting to twitch his leg and no one noticed except the defense team. 'Great.. what is going on?? The itching is spreading!! Did I use too much starch?!?!'

"Well, sir, I don't know. All's I know was that I was in bed asleep." 

Harm's itching was getting worse now it was on his torso and he couldn't take it anymore! Harm ran out of the courtroom and started rubbing his back and arms on the wall to get some relief but just barely. He could hear the Admiral screaming in the courtroom for him and at this point Mac came running out.

"Harm? What is going on?"

"Mac.... oh god... Mac. My body is itching like crazy! It won't stop!!" Mac got worried at this point because recently he was taking care of her when she had the chicken pox, but he reassured her he had them when he was eight!! To prove her point she grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve to reveal... spots. "Harm, you have the chicken pox you have to go home. Not only for your health but everyone else's to."

"I don't care as long as this itching stops!!"

"I'll talk to Admiral Morris about it. Why don't you sit here and I will drive you home." Harm just wanted to scratch he didn't care if the Easter bunny drove him home he just wanted to scratch!! "And Harm? Stop scratching, it'll make scars if you scratch..."

****

1459 Zulu

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station

Harm collapsed into a fit of scratching once through the door of his apartment. "Harm! Commander! Stop scratching! That's an order!" Mac yelled.

"Maaaaaaaaaac!! I can't... I can't... I can't help it! What is going on?!?! My mom told me I had the chicken pox when I was eight!"

"I don't know, come here." Harm walked towards Mac still scratching like crazy. "Now stick out your hands." Harm did as he was told and what she did made Harm want to kill her. She stuck his duck potholders onto his hands and taped them shut so he couldn't scratch.

"Mac take these off! NOW!"

"No Harm you have to stop scratching or they'll scar! Now go to your room and give me a minute and I will be in with some calamine lotion." As Harm went towards his room Mac reached for the phone to call his mom.

****

1502 Zulu

Trish and Frank Burnett's Home

La Jolla, California

*Ring, ring, ring*

Trish rolled over to stop the incessant ringing of the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hello? Mrs. Burnett? This is Sarah Mackenzie. I am your son's partner and friend." Fear leapt through her heart as millions of scenarios rushed through her mine as to what happened to Harm that needs his partner- correction _life _partner- to call her.

"Yes... I know you. Harm has told me all about you. What is wrong?" Trish said hesitantly.

"Well I am calling in regard to Harm's bout with the chicken pox when he was eight? Are you sure they were the chicken pox?"

"Oh dear! No, Harm didn't have the chicken pox when he was eight! He had the measles!"

"Well thank you Mrs. Burnett. You see our godson recently had the chicken pox and well we were spending time with him thinking we both already had them... I just got over being sick and Harm was taking care of me. Now he is sick so I'm going to return the favor."

"Maybe I should fly out there now and help you... Harm can be fussy when he is sick."

"No, Mrs. Burnett I think I have everything under control. But if I need anything can I give you a call?"

"Certainly dear. But are you sure you don't need me there with you?"

"I'm sure thanks for offering. I better go before Harm peels off the tape off his hands. Goodbye Mrs. Burnett."

"Goodbye Mac."

****

1506 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm sat on his bed rubbing the itchiness as he waited for Mac to hurry up with the calamine lotion. 'God this itches soo much! I have to scratch! Where is Mac?!?!' And at that moment Mac appeared at the door with a bottle of calamine lotion in one hand and a bag of cotton balls in the other.

"Harm? I just called your mother and you didn't have the chicken pox when you were eight..."

"Well what did I have?!?" Harm snapped at her.

Mac smirked and said, "You had the measles..."

"Wonderful!!"

"Come here and take your shirt off." Harm had always wanted to hear those words out of Mac's mouth but at the time all he cared about was getting rid of the itching! So he did as he was told and Mac proceeded to put calamine lotion on him. 

"Ooooooh that feels better!!" 

"I know... when I was itching last week this always made it feel so goooood." Mac moaned toward the end and Harm noticed by quirking his eyebrow. 

"You know Mac, when adults have the chicken pox it is highly serious and adults tend to get delirious...." Harm said carefully.

"Hmm.... I am sure of that.... wait... Harm? Was I delirious when you were taking care of me? Did I say something to offend you?" At this point Mac had stopped with the calamine and Harm had turn to look at her.

"What?!?! No!!" Harm started to panic although he desperately wanted to tell Mac everything and that he felt the same way too. 

"Are you sure Harm?"

Harm sighed, "Yes."

"Okay then let's get you settled into your pajamas..."

****

1624 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Mac was curled up on the coach with a book on Naval Aviation. She had spent the last hour trying to get Harm to stop scratching and sleep, he did about ten minutes ago. She was reading a chapter on fighter jets and for some funny reason and her thoughts drifted to one fighter pilot. _'I was so close today to telling Harm I remembered what I said to him when I was sick. Gosh! Why didn't I just do it? Going through a Marine PFT- fine, but tell Harmon Rabb Junior how you really feel-AGAIN, whole other story.' _Her thoughts kept going until she could hear Harm talking in his sleep.

"You are... the light... of my life... you are... beautiful..." Harm was tossing and turning but Mac didn't stop him.

__

'I wonder who he is talking about... I should wake him up-"

"I... love you... Sarah." Harm had finally calmed down and Mac was stunned, that was the second time in a month that he told her he loved her! She sat on his bed watching him sleep while she thought about what Harm had just said. _'Hmm... this makes for an interesting situation. Now all we have to do now if confront each other.'_

****

November 15, 2001

1700 Zulu

JAG Courtyard

Falls Church, Virginia

Today was Harm's first day back to work and most of his spots were gone and he wasn't nearly as tired. They were out sitting at one of the courtyard tables eating and talking like the old friends they are. Mac decided it was time to broach to the topic of how they confessed their love to one another but hadn't said anything about it.

Mac took a swig of her bottled water and began. "Harm? I want to ask you something." 

"Shoot Mac."

"How long have you known you've loved me?" Harm was drinking some orange juice and at that moment it all came spurting out of his mouth.

Harm panicked. "Wha- wha- what do you mean Mac?" 

Mac handed him a napkin and said. "I mean love as in relationship love. Not brother and sister love."

"What gave you the idea I loved you like that??" Mac gave a look full of hurt but she quickly hid it and Harm regretted instantly what just came out. "NO!! I mean I do but... but..." 

"Harm. When you were sick last week, I'm not sure if you were delirious or dreaming or actually it was what you really felt, but you said 'I love you Sarah'." Mac was trying so hard to keep looking at Harm and not anywhere else.

Harm knew that was the moment he couldn't lose. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry if I didn't sound like I did before but it was just..." 

Mac finished for him. "....that I had confessed my love to you but you thought I was delirious? Harm I knew what I was doing and I heard your answer." Harm took Mac's hands and said, "Really? You mean I didn't screw this up??"

Mac laughed, "No Harm you didn't."

"That's great, I would like to kiss you but I don't think it will be appropriate with all of the JAG staff to witness it..."

"I would like to kiss you too Harm."

Harm was so tempted to lean in a kiss those beautiful full lips of Mac's but couldn't due to the UCMJ. "How about we go on a date instead? Tonight, you and me at my place, dinner?"

"Of course Harm! I'd love to..." Mac noticed Harm was still holding her hand. "You know you better let go of my hand before someone gets the wrong idea." Mac grinned.

Harm let go and grinned his flyboy smile, "Let's get back to work. I love you."

"I love you too."

The End.


End file.
